Valentines Day Surprise
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: No summary. But Itll all make sense inside. If I wrote a summary itd give too much away. Sorry. All you need to know is its PUDD!


**Valentines Day Surprise**

**Summary: There shouldn't be one as I'll give too much away. All you need to know is its Pudd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did but I don't. Although I do wish I owned Harry. Don't judge me, its unpolite.**

**Warning: This contains slash, not graphic slash but its still slash. For those of you who do not understand what slash is its a man dating another man. Its rated T for no sexy time but hopefully youll understand. Oh and theres a little surprise near the end.**

Dougie was cooking for his loving boyfriend Harry. It was one of the things he loved to do for Harry as the man was always away from him. He thought that this Valentines day he could give him a nice meal. Although Dougie didn't cook that often so he had asked Tom for recipes.

"Ok. So the chicken goes in for half an hour... then marinate the peppers with... Wait. Why did Tom write peppers on here? Is he trying to prank me or something."

Noone answered him, as noone else was in the house.

"Great, Dougie your officially losing it."

Where was Danny when he needed him? Danny would always be the one to help him cope with this stress. Normally by playing table football. Yes he had a table football game in his house, doesn't everyone?

As if right on cue, Dougie's phone started ringing, and Danny was the one ringing him.

"What up Dougs?" Danny's voice blared from the other end of the phone the moment he picked up.

"Nothing really. Getting stressed waiting for Harry to come back."

"Your getting stressed? Is it about the..."

"Cooking? Yeah I know I've hardly ever cooked but Harry deserves it. He's the best man on the planet."

"O.K. But you know I didn't mean that Dougs. I meant the other thing."

"Oh, that." Dougie had been planning on telling Harry today about this thing he and Danny were on about.

"How do you think he's going to react?" Danny pondered.

"Hopefully well. And if not, can I stay at yours?" Dougie asked.

"If I know you right now your making puppy dog eyes down the phone at me. And you know I'm always here for you Dougs, so yeah. If things go wrong you can stay with me, but trust me, Harry will be glad."

Those words of support made Dougie think that there may be hope with his news after all.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Promised the misses I'd cook tonight?"

"You cook?"

"Coulda said the same about you."

"Later Dan."

"Later Dougs. Good luck."

Dougie hung up and got back to cooking. Soon time passed and the food was ready.

"O.K. Now just to wait for Harry."

An hour passed and Harry still wasn't back. Another hour passed and still no Harry. Dougie wasn't worried as Harry occasionally worked late.

Then another two hours passed. Harry had never worked this late. He was normally home by now.

"C'mon Harry. Where are you?"

"Mr Judd." Izzy called Harry into her office.

"Izzy we've been over this, call me Harry. Mr Judd makes it seem all nerdy."

"Look. Shouldn't you be getting home right now. You've been here for twelve hours. Surely Dougie will be worried."

"He knows I work late some nights."

"But your never here this late."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Then Harry realised. "Shit! What day is it Izzy?"

"Its a Tuesday."

"I meant the actual date."

"Oh, its February 14th."

"SHIT!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Dougs is gonna kill me. It's Valentines Day and I totally forgot to get him anything."

"Oh my..."

"What am I gonna do Izzy? Its not like anything will be open right now." Harry started panicking, he couldn't go on a frantic buy or just get a simple card with a bear. Dougie was too special for that.

"Harry. Breathe." She tried to calm him down. "Look, lucky for you I have a jewellers on speed dial, they help with all of these situations. Plus their open untill midnight."

Harry sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Izzy your a life saver."

"I know." She beamed. "Now go, Dougie will not wait forever."

She gave Harry the number of the jewellers and directions to their store. Once outside he rang them.

"Hello Crystals Crystals. How may we help?" Harry sniggered at the name for a moment.

"Hey, I know its like eight in the evening but my friend told me your open till midnight."

"Sir we only open till midnight for our premium buyers."

"I'm a friend of Izzy Johnston."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Izzy always shops with us. Sure we'll stay open for you."

"Thank you so much. Hey, can I order over the phone so I can pick it up once I get there?"

"Sure, we always take phone orders as long as you can pick it up for purchase."

Harry placed his order and within a few minutes sped off to the store. Once there he came face to face with Tom and Giovanna.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I'm kinda buying something for Dougie."

"You forgot didn't you?" Giovanna asked.

"Yeah. Luckily Izzy gave me the name and number of this place."

"You do realise they only stay open this late for..."

"Premium buyers, I know. But they said as I'm a friend of Izzy and she buys here frequently than they'd stay open for me."

"Lucky, otherwise you'd probably have bought him a stuffed bear."

"Actually I did. Had that planned last month. Wanted to give him something he could hug when I'm not there. Then I totally forgot about it today and now... Here I am."

"Well you better get what you bought and hurry back. You know he spent all afternoon cooking for you?" Tom asked.

"He did? He never cooks."

"He wanted to treat you."

"Thats so sweet." Harry said. Then glanced at the time on his phone. "Shit. It's nine. Sorry guys gotta wrap up this chat. Dougs will be more worried."

They then said their goodbyes and parted ways. Harry walked into the store and spoke to the smiling clerk. Was it possible for someone to be smiling as much as she was at this time of night?

"Hello there. How may I help you?"

"I put in an order and was told I could pick it up."

"Ok. Name?" She checked an order log scanning the papers for the most recent names added to the list.

"Harry Judd."

"Judd,Judd,Judd. Ahh. Here it is. I see you picked one of our favourite items. Lucky for you we have only one here tonight." She produced a black box. Harry opened the lid and stared at the contents.

"It's beautiful."

"She must be a very lucky girl."

"Actually HE is."

With that Harry paid for his item and left the store.

He drove home as quick as he could, well being under the speed limit that is, as he needed to get home to Dougie.

When he pulled up in the drive way he glanced at the time again. Half ten.

"He is gonna be so annoyed with me." Harry said to himself walking inside. What he saw when he walked inside shocked him. There in front of him was Dougie sat head down on his arms, maybe crying or maybe sleeping, but on the table in front of him were two candles half melted.

"He really did make the effort. And a candle light dinner. Thats sweet."

Harry walked over to Dougie, hoping he'd only been sleeping not crying and nudged him.

"Dougs?"

Dougie lifted his head, eyes red. He had been crying, Harry's fear. He hated when Dougie cried, and even more he hated himself for being the one who caused it.

"You forgot didn't you?" Dougie asked.

"In all honesty I did. I don't blame you if your mad at me."

"I'm not mad you dick. I'm just upset. This is the one day of the year which means something to me. Its the day which I get to show my love for you by treating you to a cooked meal, and I'd never cook for anyone else."

"Dougs. Its fine. I hope you can forgive me though. And I did get you a little something." Harry produced the black box from his pocket and gave it to Dougie.

Dougie opened it and his mouth widened in a slight shocked smile. In this box was a blue necklace, the same kind of blue as his eyes.

"Once I'd heard they had it I knew I had to get you this."

"Harry its beautiful."

"Thats what I said when I saw it."

"I love you, you idiot." Dougie smiled. "Ok. Now its my turn to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well you know how we always talked about maybe having a kid one day. Either by surrogacy or an adoption?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I found out that we don't have to do either of those..." Dougie paused, unaware if he should continue or stop at that. The look on Harry's face didn't offer any help.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

Harry's jaw dropped. Then he started smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry? Are you OK?"

"OK? Of course I'm OK! Dougie your pregnant! I'm going to be a dad. This is the best news I could ever have gotten."

"What about at a later date, when mood swings and morning sickness come in."

"I'll be on the recieving end of those mood swings, and I'll be the one holding your long hair back."

"I love you."

"I love you two. I can't believe it Dougie we're going to have a baby. I wonder who it will look like?"

"If he looks like you he'll have no trouble finding girlfriends."

"Wait he?" Harry's smile got even bigger, if possible.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby boy."

"Oh my God. We have to tell everyone."

"Can we wait till tomorrow. I'm kind of tired."

"Of course. I'll carry you up to bed."

"Thanks. Wait a second if your the dad, does that make me the mother?"

Harry just laughed.

* * *

><p>Five months later, baby Samuel Lee Judd was born.<p>

"He has your eyes." Harry said to Dougie.

"He has your smile." Dougie replied.

"He's us. Combined. He's beautiful." Both men agreed that their son would do well in the world, and he had two fathers who would help him through it all.

**Sniff Sniff. Wasn't that just so fluffy?**

**I honestly didn't expect it to be this long. Whoopsie. Blame that all on KJ.**

**Reviews please.**

**Happy Valentines day.**


End file.
